loc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Random Events/Server Messages
If you have been playing LoC for at least a single reset, maybe even half a reset, chances are good that you have seen Random Event messages or Server messages pop up. What are these Random Events and what do they mean for the server? Really, they are just an added "fun" factor, but some can be very profitable... 'Abominable Snowman in Angel City- ' This Random Message is one of several that make up part of a new Quest Item List. While most low level characters seek out the Abominable Snowman for the god item he usually carries, he also drops the Snowman Hide which is part of a bigger list of quest items (animal tokens). 'Ancient Beast in Chance Sewers - ' This Random Message is one of seven that make up part of a new Quest Item List. The Chance Sewers are accessible from the main area of Chance, near the shops (you will see it on the map). The prize here is Snake Blood. 'Ancient Beast in Guild Row - ' This Random Message is actually one of seven animal items that make up part of a new Quest Item List. 'Ancient Beast in the High Mountains - ' This Random Message is one of seven that make up part of a new Quest Item List. This prize dropped from this creature is the Scale of the Ancient. (I am not certain where the High Mountains are.) Edit 3/18/19 - Ancient Beast spawns in the Kanati quest in the snowy mountain area next to the temple. 'Commissar Red - ' ' '''The Red Army used to be a guild on LoC. DM Red still pops in from time to time to mess with players because he can. DM Red also built more than one LoC quest that still exists today (i.e. Gaia). I am not quite sure then what the connection is with Commissar Red, but his Server Shout is unmistakable and none of us really want to be called "fnools." Red is sought after because when he and his Red Army come to LoC, Red is here for only a very short time and his defeat means some nice bonus XP for lower level characters, plus token upgrades, custom item tokens AND a 1-10 God Item. SCORE! Red currently appears in the Land of the Dark Court (despite the fact he claims to be taking over Angel City). If you want to take him on, you'll have to hurry because many people act quickly on his shout. First one there gets the loot! 'Dark Court Attacking Ascension Crystal - ' The Dark Court will include more than the usual cast of minions. You will occasionally be blessed with a ggdi Dark Court Controller (DCC) throughout this encounter. It should not be too difficult to win. However, if you let this evil corrupt the ascension crystal, great evil will stalk the land! 'Double XP by __________ -' This server shout will occur anytime someone uses an Incense of Experience item. Incense is one of several RDI (Random Drop Items) and probably more rare than most because it will deliver double xp for the remainder of the server reset during which is has been activated. Be sure to shout your thanks to the party who uses this precious item to bring you double xp! :) 'Elemental Court Attacking Ascension Crystal - ' When the Elemental Court attack, they use oversized elementals. It can be a daunting task for one person to stop them, so be sure to bring a party with you. End goal? Defeat the Elemental Court, save the Ascension crystal and get lots of xp for this distraction. 'Ghost Captain Black-Eye -' Yes, yes, the Ghost Captain is still alive and sailing out there somewhere. He never really delivered much in LoC2 and I haven't taken time to hunt for him yet in LoC3, but more shall be posted when additional info is available. 'God Emperor Dragon - ' The God Emperor Dragon will require some traveling to get to and it will not be easy. To find Old Sarlo City, port into Greater Ascension and then run to the Legion Camp. You will need to make your way through the Legion Camp into the the City. About 3 maps in, you will encounter the Dragon. You can't miss him; he literally takes up more area than your screen. And he will be very very difficult to kill so arrive prepared to fight tooth and nail. I hear that the item dropped by this creature is one of the 7 items for that special animal token quest! 'Legion Attacking Ascension Crystal -' The Legion are a pain even during normal circumstances, but when they decide to attack from their camp in Greater Ascension, they mean business. Bring a small army of gods with you because they hit hard. Hopefully, you win. If not, the world crumbles under the God Emperor's reign! :/ 'White Court Attacking Ascension Crystal -''' The White Court present a slightly different offensive tactics to destroying the barrier around the Ascension Crystal. They have cannons! You need to kill the attackers AND destroy the cannons (bash them) repeatedly to defeat these high and mighty people. Although, keep in mind if you choose to sit idle and allow the White Court to destroy the barrier... they are up to no good. Prepare to be santified... or perish at their hands!